


Even Though I Close My Eyes

by vkt_kai



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Chen is the cat, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MAMAverse, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, OT12 - Freeform, Rated M for future possibilities, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Woo Fun Stuff Going On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkt_kai/pseuds/vkt_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lost without their memories and their only hope is to find Jongin. Once the inhabitants of a bright civilization beyond our time, the native legends of EXO have finally been destroyed by MAMA; the darkness that hopes to invade the world and control all. MAMA has done everything to keep them away from ever finding each other again but it's nearly impossible to stop destiny. The legends of EXO must rise again to return home and banish MAMA once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Just Lay Here (would you lie with me and just forget the world?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801927) by [Madd4the24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd4the24/pseuds/Madd4the24). 



_It hurts._

Darkness tugged at Chanyeol’s vision.

_It shouldn’t hurt._

He thought death was painless.

_Why does it hurt?_

Yixing told them that they would go in peace. MAMA would let them go in peace if they stopped.

_Why did we stop?_

He felt panic flurry within his chest, fear gripped onto his throat with icy hands.

_Baekhyun._

How could he forget about Baekhyun? Was he feeling this too?

_Baekhyun!_

His voice wouldn’t leave his throat, the hands restricting it. The darkness crinkled the edges of the page.

_Baekhyun…_

_I’m sorry…_

 

Chanyeol woke up to bright lights overhead and an obnoxious beeping sound resounding in his ears. He could make out the soft background noise of someone talking. A male, probably around his late 30s.

He sat up in his bed, unfamiliar clothing covering his body.

_A gown?_

It was a snow white gown with light blue snowflakes on it and it barely covered his mid-thighs and –

_-oh my god, why am I not wearing any pants._

He wore nothing underneath the gown and felt his face flush with embarrassment, yet nobody was in the room to see him. A T.V. was on but mute in the corner of his room and a tray with a glass of water sat on the counter near his bed.

_Hospital. It’s a hospital._

A serene calmness filled his stomach before shifting into a sudden panic.

_Why am I in a hospital?_

Except for a pounding headache and sore legs, he felt nothing wrong. He didn’t even know where he was either. He scrunched his nose up in confusion before reaching to grab his clipboard.

  
_Park Chanyeol, 23, Room 203, Diagnosis: Coma induced by severe head trauma; reason unknown. Signs of possible major memory loss._

 

That’s why he had such a bad headache. He let the clipboard fall back into its slot before taking a good look around the room. It was, what he presumed, a master hospital room. The view from the window was stunning; you could see the whole city.

_What city though?_

The T.V. was a sleek flat screen and the chairs looked more like lounge sofas than hospital chairs. Why paid for this? Certainly not himself. Chanyeol couldn’t remember a damn thing.

The door opened and closed and a male doctor entered. He had auburn hair - clearly dyed- and a warm smile, with familiar dimples. Although, Chanyeol couldn't piece together why his dimples seemed so familiar. He met eyes with the man, brown to emerald green, and knew that he definitely was not home anymore.

_Home?_

Chanyeol couldn’t even remember what home was like. Or where he even came from for that matter.

The doctor seemed genuinely surprised that he was wide awake and completely alert. He read the dark nametag on the man’s chest, barely able to make out the English letters.

 “You’re awake,” he said, walking towards him, “my name is Dr. Eric. You've been in a coma for three weeks. Do you know where you are?”

_Three weeks? It's been that long?_

 Chanyeol desperately wracked his brain for any recollection of where he had came from. He couldn’t remember _anything_  but his name and…

 

_Baekhyun._

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” It was a simple question, easy to answer and the only remembrance he had of _home._ Yet, he had absolutely no idea who Baekhyun even was.  Chanyeol _knew_  he was important.

 “Baekhyun? We have no record of a Baekhyun here… You were found outside the hospital in near critical condition but you were found alone,” Dr. Eric stated, moving in to check Chanyeol’s eyesight and heartbeat.

 Chanyeol sighed angrily before turning his head to look away from the doctor. He held in tears and let his hands fall helplessly into his blanket-covered lap,

 “Where am I?”

 He felt so frustrated. Loneliness gripped at his heart like a boa constrictor, tightening the more he tried to remember anything.

 “New York. Lenox Hill Hospital. We’re in the Upper East of Manhattan,” he answered, while checking off something on Chanyeol’s clipboard and putting it back.

 “Man… hattan?” he whispered. He ran his dry tongue over his equally-dry lips and realized that he was really thirsty.

  _Where the hell is Manhattan? I don’t even know what a New York is._

"Yes, you know, America?”

_No. I don’t know. I have no idea where America is. I just want home._

Chanyeol remained silent.

“Do you remember where you’re from? Where your home is?”

_No._

He meant to say no, but the words that left his mouth surprised himself,

“Home is with everyone.”

_But who is everyone?_

 

* * *

 

 

It took three days for Dr. Eric to finally allow Chanyeol to be discharged from the hospital. He left with a prescription to a strong painkiller, freshly washed clothing, a warm drink, and a full stomach. But no idea one where he was actually supposed to go.

He tried to tell Dr. Eric that he didn't have anywhere to even go, but the doctor could only give him the address that they had found on a slip of paper in a wallet Chanyeol didn't know he owned, with money he  _definitely_ knew he didn't own in it. He had no cellphone on him when they had found him so he was left with the task to buy one from a local retail store. 

He grimaced at the bright sun that invaded his eyes and felt a strong sense to push a pair of sunglasses up his nose that weren't even there.

_New pair of sunglasses, I guess. But first, shelter._

Chanyeol peered down at the address written down in familiar handwriting, but he couldn't remember who the delicate handwriting belonged to. He looked around for the nearest person, he had no idea where any damn thing was and he was definitely not going to make it to the address alive without help. 

He let one sigh leave his throat before he let a friendly grin cross his lips, he wouldn't get anywhere looking like a pessimist.

_You gotta smile, Chanyeol! Get people to help you._

He approached the first person he saw, a nice looking middle-aged  woman who in which appeared to be in her late 40s, and was waiting for a bus, letting his normal social self ease back into control than the pessimist that had been invading his mind the past couple days. 

"Excuse me, miss. I just recently moved here, could you help me find this address?" He asked, greeting the woman warmly with a habitual bow and friendly smile. He held the paper out for her to read when she nodded and looked down at the sprawling handwriting.

 "Oh! Wow! You're the new neighbor? I live in the same complex with my son. It's actually not too far from here. It should be about a 5 minute walk West towards Central Park. It's the big white apartment complex right off of Madison. It's a pretty straightforward walk so you should be fine." 

She pushed her brown hair behind her ear and returned his radiant smile with one of her own. Chanyeol thanked the woman profusely and had even been offered to have dinner with her and her son, in which Chanyeol graciously accepted. 

Hey, it was free food and someone to help him remember anything he could. 

He left the woman with her name, Marylyn, and the directions to his new "home."

 

* * *

 

 

He knew it was the right apartment the moment his eye caught the white brick building and "for rent" sign in the lawn. It was a quaint place and seemed nice enough. But he worried about what was  _inside._

He had nothing to put inside the apartment; no personal belongings or most likely furniture if it wasn't already decorated. But when he entered the apartment he was to call home for however long, it was already decorated. White sofas sat adjacent to each other and there was a sleek 42" T.V. sitting on a stand in front of the two. The kitchen was fully upgraded and Chanyeol even checked the fridge - unfortunately only to find it empty. Too much to hope for, he guessed.

It was a fairly large apartment, one bathroom and one bedroom. The bed was a sweet master bed and Chanyeol couldn't help but fling himself onto the plush thing. It had been a very long three weeks and he felt mentally drained to the max. He would spend the rest of the day shopping for groceries and new clothing to fill his empty dressers with the money he had no idea where it had come from.

Tomorrow would be spent looking for a job because the money he had would _not_ last him a week. 

Then whatever came next would be next.

_Baekhyun. Find Baekhyun._

"But you need Jongin to find Baekhyun," he spoke aloud to answer his thoughts. "Wait, who's Jongin now?"

The name had flashed so randomly through his thoughts that he shocked himself.

_Your friend. Jongin is your friend, remember? He can tell you where Baekhyun is because Jongin is everywhere._

Chanyeol could vaguely remember Jongin's face in his head. He was tan and had a really nice face. Crooked nose that worked for him and tousled brown hair. Yes, he could see him now. Tall and well-built, like a dancer. Always nicely dressed. Chanyeol took the pair of keys Dr. Eric had given him and exited the apartment, then locked the door. He would go shopping for food and struggle to locate an actual supermarket. 

_Kim Jongin. He's everywhere. He'll lead you to Baekhyun._

 

_Find Kim Jongin._

 


	2. Kyungsoo

Ever since the day he woke up with absolutely nothing to go by, Kyungsoo made sure to get everything he eventually could remember into order. He started with the address in his wallet, which had led him to a nice apartment in upper London. So next he did the best thing: got a job at the cafe down the street and helped out at a daycare nearby to make some extra money. With the amount he earned monthly, he could barely pay for rent and groceries. He found a number written on a paper in the wallet that had led him to his home. So he called it to have it answered by someone named Baekhyun, who like him, had no memory after mysteriously waking up from a coma in the same hospital he had woken up in. He had just been discharged from the hospital and discovered the same address. They felt an instant connection and neither denied that.

Not even a week after Baekhyun moved in, they remembered each other. From where, they couldn't remember that much. But they were friends before they had lost their memories and it was clear that they weren't the only ones out there who were experiencing the same thing. 

Everything was normal for a while, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had steady jobs and were making a good amount of money. So, they decided to leave the ugly apartment and rent a nicer one with a quiet loft for Kyungsoo and a nice living room for Baekhyun. Baekhyun worked at a children's singing school since he was really good at singing and he seemed to be really good at teaching younger ones. All in London, England. 

London was beautiful on days it wasn't raining like crazy. On those days, Kyungsoo liked reading in the loft or working the counter at his work. The day he met Jongin was a day just like that.

 

* * *

 

 

He could remember when the handsome man came into the cafe soaking wet and shivering like a dog. He had a certain air to him that seemed so familiar but Kyungsoo couldn't place it no matter how much he thought about it.

_Let it come to you in its own time, Kyungsoo. If you think about it too much, you'll block it out._

The man met his eyes from across the room and instantly brightened up. Kyungsoo had never seen someone smile as brightly as Jongin did and instantly he felt a spark between the both of them.

"Hello, welcome to Gray Skies' Cafe. Would you like to order now or would you like sometime to scan our menu?" Kyungsoo said, the words coming straight from memory and reflex. The man visibly froze in his spot and his smile died away. 

_Sorry to disappoint you?_

"Ah, yeah, actually I'll order right now if that's okay..." he strode towards the counter and refused to meet eyes with him again. "I'll have a medium dark mocha cappuccino with an extra shot of espresso and only a little bit of skim milk, please."

"$3.69. What's the name on the coffee?" Kyungsoo asked, grabbing a medium cup and a sharpie. He looked at the man, trying to put his appearance to the blurry memory in his mind. His chestnut hair blended well with his golden skin and he had a lithe body similar to a dancer's. 

_Definitely not from England. No native would have skin that golden and natural._

"Jongin, please," he muttered, reaching for -what Kyungsoo presumed was- his wallet. Kyungsoo felt a sharp throb in his heart at the name but put it off as heartburn. He counted off the bills and handed Kyungsoo the money, still not looking directly at him, but Kyungsoo could detect something...

_Is he upset over me? Why does it almost seem like he's dejected?_

Kyungsoo gave him a smile and saw him peek up at him before a gorgeous rose colored blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

_Really familiar._

"It won't take very long, would you like anything else?" Kyungsoo questioned, stepping away to prepare Jongin's coffee. Jongin finally looked up at him and ran a hand through his hair nervously, Kyungsoo guessed it was a nervous habit, and nodded.

"Whatever you want to get. I'll pay for you. You must be thirsty, Kyungsoo," he stated with a sudden confidence. 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name and how his name rolled off of his tongue as if he did it everyday. Jongin gave him a look, almost pleading.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you or something?" Kyungsoo asked, turning back to making his coffee. Jongin replied easily, "You have a nametag on. It says Kyungsoo if I'm not mistaken."

Kyungsoo felt his face flush, Duh of course he'd read your nametag you idiot.  He added the shot of espresso to the cup and decided that his silence was a good enough acknowledgement. He felt stupid, of course he wouldn't know him. He was just a customer. 

_A cute familiar one._

He shook his head to shake the thought and heard Jongin chuckle in amusement, "But you do know me. You... probably don't remember me..." His voice had an underlying tone of sadness and longing that Kyungsoo could pick up on easily. 

He decided to take the safest route in the conversation by gently replying, "You do seem very familiar but I can't seem to place you."  Jongin let out a sigh and Kyungsoo turned to hand him his cup, "It's fine. I figuredas much. You keep it, I know it's your favorite." He smiled sadly and pushed the cup back towards Kyungsoo. The shorter looked at him and felt that tug at his heart again. 

"I'll see you soon, okay? I'm not going to give up on us again," Jongin stated and reached forward almost as if to touch him, but he pulled back before he got close enough, "See you soon, Kyungsoo."

And with that, Jongin rushed out into the pouring rain again. Kyungsoo couldn't decide whether or not the water on his cheeks were raindrops, or tears. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kyungsoo got home, he threw his backpack on the couch and came crashing right after it. Baekhyun snorted from the opposite couch, a book perched on his knee, "Long day?" 

His question was answered by a grunt and shift on the couch, "Uneventful. Except some guy came in today acting all cryptic. He was really familiar though." Baekhyun raised his head to look at Kyungsoo's sprawled frame and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. He said his name was Jongin. It was really odd. I mean, he knew my favorite coffee and bought it for me." Baekhyun closed the book and set it on the coffee table, "Anybody can accidentally choose a coffee, Kyungsoo. That doesn't mean much..." Kyungsoo sat up and squinted at the silver-haired boy across from him. 

"But that's the weird thing. He got it exactly right. Like, the extra shot of espresso and skim milk and everything. He was really familiar and he was all 'I won't give up on us again;' what does that even mean?" He grabbed his backpack and took out a water bottle, then threw another one towards Baekyhun. 

"I dunno. Maybe he'll come in again and you can ask him?" Baekhyun offered, catching the water bottle in his hand and quickly thanking him before taking a long drink. "I will admit that the name does sound really familiar." 

Kyungsoo sighed and got up, suddenly tired as the long day hit his body fully. Standing at a counter all day made his feet ache and usually a night's rest would make him feel better. 

"I guess. If he ever does come back. But hey, I'm going to lay down. I need some time and sleep to process this." Baekhyun nodded and reached for his book, "I'll be up for a while. Night, Kyungsoo." 

 

He didn't fall asleep until nearly one in the morning, and even then it was a fitful sleep. He dreamed of blurry faces contorted in torture and pain, the screams eerily familiar; so close, yet so far away. 

Kyungsoo woke up screaming from the third nightmare that night; this time, it was Jongin that was screaming for him and Kyungsoo didn't know how to save him.

All he could do was scream for him too. All he could do was pray they would make it through. 

 

But deep down, he knew that they wouldn't make it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and kudos!! Chapter 2 is now up and in Kyungsoo's pov! I have yet to decided who will be next, but I hope you enjoy this one c:


	3. Yifan

Yifan was woken by the sound of the door opening and closing. He hated being woken up because it was hard enough for him to fall asleep anymore but he knew that Luhan would have came in to wake him up anyways if the door hadn't. He turned to grab his phone off of the dresser, the brightness burning his eyes and a groan left his throat when the clock showed that it was nearly ten at night. He'd been asleep for only an hour; he had to make sure Zitao had something to eat and he had to check for any signs of him waking up. The youngest Chinese man having been unconscious since they first woke up in Berlin. It hurt Yifan's heart to think about his love being caught in a time stream and completely unable to escape it without the help of Jongin. _He must be so scared._ He shook his head and decided to focus on the sounds Luhan produced.

He could hear the pretty boy shuffling around in the kitchen, probably searching for any food left out from missed dinner. His music blaring from his headphones incredibly loud against the silence of the apartment they shared. Yifan recognized the music to be the other's self-produced music.  _He just got home from work then._

Yifan got out of bed and ruffled his hair before sliding on a white t-shirt and going out to help the boy get some food. He suspected he hadn't ate all day and he didn't need to deal with the elder's whining. 

"There's some leftover red bean buns in the fridge," Yifan stated, not even looking at the other as he walked towards the cabinets that held both of their favorite teas and coffee. He could see Luhan perk up at the mention of red bean buns, one of his favorite foods/snacks (Luhan called them a staple food but Yifan disagreed.) "Really? Score!" the elder cried out, diving straight for the fridge and snatching the whole case out instead of just one. Yifan grunted in a show of acknowledgement and proceeded to pour water into the kettle after choosing a tea the both of them would like. 

"I heard you visited Zitao today. Any signs?" Luhan asked, attempting to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Yifan knew that Zitao's condition hurt Luhan too. Yifan was silent for a heartbeat too long and Luhan took that as an answer. "Don't worry, Fanfan. I'm sure he's okay; besides, Zitao knows everything there is to know about time and all that wack." Yifan took some comfort in his nickname and nodded, he felt his throat starting to constrict and knew that if he was to try to answer, it would end up with his own ugly sobbing. 

"I also found traces of Junmyeon in France, Paris to be exact. It's so typical of him to have been in Paris... Could you tell Jongin sometime soon? Maybe it'll help make Zitao become more responsive?" Luhan offered hopefully. He turned to look at Yifan's back before continuing on,

"Can you sleep alone tonight? I don't mind sharing the bed again. Neither of us should suffer alone, Fanfan. You shouldn't suffer this alone," Luhan said after swallowing a mouthful of red bean bun. Yifan stayed silent and Luhan understood how the giant was saying it  _was_ okay for him to sleep with him tonight. That he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight without Luhan there with him. 

Zitao would understand.

Wu Yifan may seem cold and distant, but he wasn't really at all. He just learned to keep to himself. Remain indifferent and you'll remain level-headed. 

The loud screech of the water being hot enough scared the both of them out of their silence and Yifan scrambled to take it off the stove and pour the leaves in. "Jesus fuck that scared the living shit outta me," Luhan mumbled, putting a hand over his heart as if he had been personally victimized by a pot of water. 

"It always scares you, Luhan."

"Shut the fuck up Yifan."

 

* * *

 

When Yifan woke up from sleepytime-tea-induced sleep, he was entangled in Luhan's limbs with the boy's face mere inches away from his own. He reveled in the feeling of his warmth but felt a cold pit of dread settle in his stomach because  _you aren't my Zitao._

He pulled himself away from the elder and decided that he would make today a productive day. He picked his phone up from the dresser and unplugged it before scrolling through his contacts to find the familiar name:

_Kim Jongin._

He hit call and waited for the younger to pick up his damn phone because Yifan wanted to get something done today or he would end up wallowing all day. 

" _Yes_?" was the answer from the other end, seemingly annoyed by someone calling him so early. 

"Jongin. Get your ass awake and dressed and meet me at the coffee shop down the street," Yifan ordered, starting to shuffle around the room to decide on his outfit of the day. 

" _Hyuuuuung.... it's so early though...._ " Jongin whined and Yifan could practically see him throwing himself of the bed and away from the warmth of his bed. 

"It's not even that early. It's only..." Yifan pulled his phone away from his ear to take a peek at the time, "oh, I guess it is pretty early. Sorry, I'm just antsy."

" _I know, hyung. I'll meet you in 20,"_ Jongin answered, rustling coming from the other end. 

"Alright," Yifan hung up the phone when Jongin confirmed the time and he began getting dressed for the day. 

 

20 minutes later, Yifan was seated at a small booth, in a local coffee shop he had grown to like, with a cup of black coffee for himself and a cup of ultra sweetened hot chocolate for the younger. He watched the people outside starting to grow larger as more time passed, waiting to see Jongin's chestnut locks pop up amongst the crowd. Instead, the little bastard decided to teleport right in the seat infront of Yifan, proceeding to scare the ever living shit out of him. 

"What's up, hyung?" Jongin asked, grabbing at his own cup and taking a deep sip. 

"Luhan found traces of Junmyeon in Paris," Yifan said. He watched Jongin's face go from deadpan to complete hilarity, "of course Junmyeon hyung would be in Paris. I personally should have figured that out." Jongin nodded slowly at first and then strongly said, "alright. We can go check him out today."

Yifan took a drink from his own coffee, relishing in the bitter aftertaste it left, "did you check on Kyungsoo? I heard about him being in the UK with Baekhyun." He watched the younger's face darken and his lip quivered.  _Not good, huh?_

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it. I understand," he said, attempting to change the situation. However, Jongin looked straight at him and said with the most serious voice he'd ever heard from the teleporter, "he doesn't remember me but he knows something. I'll make him remember."

Yifan could hear the promise in Jongin's voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Yifan hated the empty feeling that came with teleporting with Jongin. It never failed to scare him, what if he didn't make it all the way through? He hated that thought. Although, his fear didn't last long when they appeared in front of a nice bakery with gorgeous blue lilies growing in planter boxes. Everything about the bakery screamed  _Junmyeon,_ even the lettering on the window that said  _Myeon Baking._ Junmyeon was definitely here. 

Jongin snickered at the name given to the bakery and went to open the door, the warm sunlight of early morning streaming through the glass and successfully lighting up the inside. 

They were welcomed by a warm greeting from the cashier and a loud meow from their side. 

_Wait what?_

Yifan turned to look at the culprit of the sound, only to find a fluffy tabby cat on the table closest to the door. A collar with the name  _Chen_ hung around its neck. 

"Junmyeon picked up a cat? And it's named after Jongdae?" Jongin commented, laughter bubbling out from his lips, "oh my god. Junmyeon's still so cheesy." 

 

"I may have forgotten a lot about before but I still remember Jongdae you dipshit," a voice called out from behind the counter. Yifan watched Junmyeon rub his flour-covered hands off on his apron and fix his hair.  _He looks older. How long has he been awake?_

"Junmyeon! You remember us?" Jongin spoke easily with a warm smile, completely ignoring the latter's previous comment. "Yeah. It took a while with all the fuzzy images and weird dreams, but I remember you enough to know who you are and what happened  before we all..." Junmyeon trailed off and both Yifan and Jongin didn't need to hear the rest to know what he meant. "Anyways. Who else remembers?"

Jongin began listing off everybody he's managed to contact successfully so far, "Yifan, Luhan, you, Yixing, Sehun, Minseok, and Zitao who happens to be a very special case."

Yifan noticed the sudden hitch in Junmyeon's breathing and his now-rigid posture, "what's wrong with Zitao?" Jongin began to answer but Yifan cut him off with a violent look, "he's still unconscious. He's stuck in a never-ending timestream that we don't know how to get him out of at this moment. We suspect he's still trying to wake up in a sense but he's currently moving at a much, much, much slower pace then we are. He's probably moving around right now within his separate stream but his physical body in this timestream is stuck in a state of unconsciousness. So it's almost as if he's in a coma."

"-But he's technically not, if that makes sense," Jongin butted in. Junmyeon relaxed slightly, "so he's alive then. Good. That's good, I'm glad. I can't blame his powers for going haywire after what happened. I could barely control my own when I first woke up." 

Yifan nodded and motioned for Jongin to go on telling him the usual procedures now that they had made contact and confirmed it was him with most of his memories intact. 

"We'll have to ask you to remain here until we can provide a nice enough place for all of us to stay at. I would ask you to maintain constant contact and alert us to any news concerning other members still currently lost. I'm in the UK with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, neither in which remember anything yet though, and Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao are in Germany. We suspect a large portion still missing are somewhere in the Americas," Jongin recited every word from memory, the problem with constantly repeating it to those contacted. 

Yifan handed Junmyeon a card with everyone's contact information and precise location.

"We'll come to visit if you ever want too. We have a lot to catch up on. It's really nice to see you again, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon caught onto the information Yifan relayed after taking in Jongin's speal, "Yeah, you too, Yifan."

Did he forget to mention that they were a thing for a bit? Well, until Yifan first met Zitao, that is.

Jongin bounced on his feet and pulled on Yifan's arm, "alriiiight, too much tension for me. Come on, Yifan. I wanna take you to Kyungsoo to see if it'll help him remember anything." 

 

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In case you weren't able to tell, EXO is not from Earth exactly so they don't recognize any country or place. They woke up in a completely foreign place. (So even South Korea isn't anything like their home.) But their home is fairly modern so they have hospitals and electronics, etc.


End file.
